Emeralds and sapphires
by NonExistentSoul
Summary: Dumbledore had always been a man of prophecy. When Harry doesn't show up for his first year of Hogwarts he starts to doubt. Visiting Harry's relatives he finds out the boy had passed away years ago. Knowing the prophecy has to be fulfilled he pulls a Harrison Potter from his own world into theirs. CielXHarry ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I have so many stories going but I couldn't not post this so here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary: Dumbledore had always been a man of prophecy. When Harry doesn't show up for his first year of Hogwarts he starts to doubt. Visiting Harry's relatives he finds out the boy had passed away years ago. Knowing the prophecy has to be fulfilled he pulls a Harrison Potter from his own world into theirs. CielXHarry**

 **Warning: This has fluff (Fluff everywhere!), slash (guyXguy), angst later in the chapter/story and Au's all round.**

 **I do not own Harry potter or Black butler.**

 **Harrison age: 6**

 **Ciel age: 5**

Even at the age of five Harrison had been different. He was strangely mature for his age, and soaked up knowledge like a sponge. His mother, a red haired maid called Lily, didn't mind in the slightest. Harrison was her baby and she would love him no matter what. She knew her husband, who was a coachman, felt the same way. But it still made her nervous when she saw the way some of the town's people looked at her son.

It wasn't just that he was exceedingly smart for his age that made Harrison different. Harrison was different for other reason as well. It was only small things, like unlocking a door without touching it or changing his eye colour. But the town's people were starting to notice. Lily knew what they'd do if they found out what her son was capable of. He'd be burned at the stake for using witchcraft.

And there was no way Lily would allow that to happen. She would gather her family and run if she got even the slightest hint that Harrison was in danger. Luckily Harrison seemed to understand the need for secrecy. He tried his best to hide his powers, or only to use them when he was positive no unfriendly eyes were watching. But, unfortunately, his powers seemed to be deeply connected to his emotions. Lily knew that if he got angry or hurt his powers were likely to lash out.

So, as much as it pained her to do so, she limited his time outside. He was allowed out of the house only with a parent or when he was at school. Harrison didn't seem to mind. He'd spend most of his time curled up in front of the fireplace, a book in hand. Sometimes he'd help his mother with the cooking or chores. And when his father got home Harrison would talk to him for hours on end, never tiring of his father's tales.

But Lily was now faced with something that would permanently change their peaceful schedule. Normally Harrison would be at school while she worked. But Harrison's school hadn't opened today. Something about the pipes breaking and the school flooding? It didn't matter; she had other things to think about.

James, Harrison's father, was already out working. Besides he wasn't allowed to take Harrison with him. Since she couldn't leave him home alone she'd have to take him to work with her. The very thought made her sweat with nervousness.

Harrison's small hand tightened its hold around her own. She glanced down at her five year old son. His wide emerald eyes looked back at her in concern. She gave him a reassuring smile that made him relax slightly.

She worked at the Phantomhive manor; she was one of the many maids. She was unsure of how her employers would react to her brining her son to work. It was likely that they'd both be sent back home. But you never know, maybe their son Ciel would want a play date. She'd only met the young master Ciel a couple of times but her impression of him was polite and cute.

She glanced down at her son again. Her son's looks were a perfect blend of her and her husband. Harrison had messy ebony hair, large green eyes, thick lashes and he was short and slim, almost delicate looking. The reason he was so small was a mix of genes and the fact that they couldn't afford large amounts of food. Her baby was by no means starved but he was smaller than most.

She couldn't help but think of what the young master Ciel looked like. He too was slim and petite, as well as fair skinned. Ciel had baby blue eyes and hair. Harrison was slightly taller than him, probably because Harrison was slightly older. From what she could tell Ciel was also pretty smart and mature for his age.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Harrison tugging on her hand slightly. "Is this it mother?"

She looked around in shock. She must have led them to the mansion on autopilot. She sighed; she had a bad habit of daydreaming. It was a habit she was constantly trying to break. She was lucky her son had stopped her or it was likely she would have kept on walking.

The mansion was an hour and a half walk away from their town. She was used to the walk but her son looked worn out and slightly tired. She'd piggybacked him most of the walk though so he wasn't too exhausted. It was a good thing he son wasn't too heavy or else it would have been harder for her to carry him.

She turned to face her son before kneeling in front of him and looking him in the eye. "You have to be on your best behaviour okay?" Harrison nodded seriously. He knew she didn't just mean he had to use his manners. He had to be careful not to make anything strange happen. She stood up and began walking up the path to the mansion, her son at her side.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, her employers, Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel had exited the house just as they were about to enter. Lily bowed to them as they walked past.

For a second Lily thought they hadn't noticed Harrison who stood next to her. Then Lady Rachel started walking towards them and bent down so she was eye level with Harrison. She asked a gentle "And what might your name be young man?" Harry blushed slightly but answered confidently. "My name is Harrison Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss." He smiled shyly and the Lady barely stopped herself from cooing at the cute boy.

She looked over at Lily, who was getting more nervous by the second. "Is this young man yours?" Lily nodded quickly "Yes my Lady. I'm sorry to bring him but his school was closed down and I had nowhere else to take him."

Rachel was quick to sooth the other woman's nerves. "Don't worry. He seems civilised enough to let into the house. In fact, if my husband doesn't mind, I'd like young Harrison to meet my son Ciel. My son doesn't have many friends but I have a feeling they'll get along." Rachel looked down at Harrison "Would you like to meet my son?"

Harrison's eyes grew wide at the idea of potentially making a friend. He'd never had a proper friend before. He nodded enthusiastically and let out a cheerful "Yes please Miss." All three of them turned to face Vincent, who was watching the scene with thoughtful eyes. After a couple of seconds Vincent slowly nodded, causing Lily to sigh in relief.

Rachel turned to face Lily. "My husband and I have an important meeting to attend to. Ciel should be in his room, if he's not there check in the nursery. I assume you know where both rooms are?" Lily nodded, not meeting Rachel's eyes.

Rachel was about to go join her husband when she felt a slight tugging on the skirt of her dress. Looking down she met Harrison's nervous green eyes. "I'm sorry Miss, but would it be okay if I pick some flowers? My mother always taught me to bring a gift when meeting new people." Rachel smiled. "Of course you can, I don't think the gardeners will mind. Just make sure you don't pick too many or destroy the gardens okay?" Harrison nodded and released his hold on her skirt.

Lily watched the couple get into their carriage and leave the property. She seemed to sag with relief when the carriage was out of sight. She smiled down at her son before ruffling his hair slightly. "You did great Harrison. Do you want to pick the flowers quickly before I take you to meet Ciel?"

Harrison nodded but he looked slightly nervous, he softly said. "I've never had a friend before. Do you think Ciel will like me?" Lily smiled at him reassuringly "How could he not like a sweet boy like you? Now go pick those flowers before we're late." Harrison nodded before scampering of to the closet patch of flowers.

In the end Harrison had a mixed bouquet with white daises, purple carnations and, strangely enough, a single red rose. It wasn't a skilfully made bouquet, nor did the flowers match perfectly, but it was obvious that her son had put a lot of effort into making it.

So with his bouquet in one hand, and holding his mother's hand in his other, Harrison Potter was lead into the Phantomhive manor.

Harrison couldn't help but look around him in awe at the sheer size of the house. Everything looked so expensive that he didn't dare touch a single thing, in fear that he'd break something. The pair final stopped before a door that Harrison assumed lead to Ciel's room. His mother glanced down at him. "Remember to be on your best behaviour Harrison." Harrison smiled back up at her "Yes mother."

After a second of hesitation Lily reached out and knocked on the door. Not a second later a soft "Come in." could be heard. Lily opened the door and Harrison followed her into the room. Harrison had the bouquet hidden behind his back.

The first thing Harry noticed about Ciel was wide, baby blue eyes. The other boy appeared to be slightly shorter than him and he too was slim. Ciel had a kind face and looked at them curiously. All in all, Harry thought the other boy was quite cute. He had to fight a blush at that thought. Ciel was sat at his desk reading a book.

Feeling nervousness bubbling in his stomach, Harrison looked away from Ciel's curious gaze. Ciel looked at them in confusion, obviously wondering what they were doing in his room. Lily bowed to him. "Master Ciel, I am a maid who works here." Lily gestured to Harrison. "This is my son Harrison. Your parents have given their permission to allow him to stay in your company for the day."

Ciel turned his full attention to Harrison. Neither boy said anything. A heavy, and slightly awkward, silence fell over the three. It was broken by Harrison regaining his confidence and slowly walking to where Ciel sat at his desk.

A blush forming on his cheeks, Harrison held out the flowers to Ciel. Ciel hesitantly took the bouquet from Harrison, a slight blush growing on his own face at the action. Both five year olds seemed unable to meet each other's eyes as they both blushed shyly.

Lily watched the scene go down with an amused smile. She doubted that either boy realised how cute they both looked in that moment. It was nice to see her son so relaxed around someone his own age. Clearing her throat slightly, and causing both boys to jump, she smiled at them. "I have to go now. If either of you need anything don't hesitate to come find me."

Harrison quickly ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Chuckling slightly she hugged her son back "I'll be finished working at five, are you going to be okay until then?" Harrison nodded and gave her a wide smile. Lily looked back up at Ciel.

The blue haired boy was staring at the bouquet in his hands with a mixture of confusion and joy.

 **Line-break**

Once his mother had left the room Harrison turned back to face Ciel. He wasn't really sure what to do; he didn't have much experience when it came to making friends. But Harrison had always been brave, a trait he got from his father, so he was the first to talk. "Do you want to play tag?" Ciel looked at him in confusion "What's tag?"

 **Line-break**

Ciel had gotten one of the maids to get a vase, fill it with water and put the flowers in it. Now a vase sat on Ciel's desk, proudly displaying the flowers that Harrison had picked.

The two boys were currently in the Manor's gardens. Harrison had done his best to explain what tag was to the other boy. Now Ciel was laughing as Harrison chased after him. Looking over his shoulder Ciel gave Harrison a wide smile, which the ebony haired boy happily returned.

Looking away from where he was running was a mistake. Ciel felt his foot catch on a rock and the next second he was tumbling to the ground. He heard Harry call out a concerned "Ciel!" But the older boy was too far away to catch him. Luckily his fall wasn't too painful and he just sat there for a second, dazed.

In an instant Harrison was kneeling beside him, concern shining in his green eyes. "Ciel are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Meeting his friend's concerned gaze (he'd never had a friend before.) he smiled. "I'm fine. Maybe we should do something else though." Harrison let out a relived sigh before standing and holding out his hand for Ciel to take.

Ciel grabbed the offered hand and Harrison pulled him up. He gave Ciel a small smile "I'm glad you're okay." Neither pointed out that the other was blushing.

 **Line-break**

 **Harrison age: 7**

 **Ciel age: 6**

Rachel stood at the door to her husband's office in confusion. The reason she was confused was because the office was empty. Her husband was such workaholic even she had trouble getting him to stop working and relax.

The faint sound of laughter had her turning and walking around to find where it came from. The sound of excited yelling and giggles led her to her son's room. She silently opened the door and peered inside. The sight before had her eyes widening in pure shook.

Vincent had a green papier-mâché dragon mask on. Across from him stood Harrison, his chest puffed out and a wooden sword in one hand. Ciel was sitting on his bed, a tiara on his head and he was giggling uncontrollably.

Harrison was a regular visitor now and he came over at least five times a week, sometimes more. Rachel had never seen her son so happy or energetic before and it was all thanks to Harrison. She had even come to see the ebony haired boy as a second son of sorts.

"Fear not princess; I shall save you from the dragon." Harrison's voice was full of joy as he brandished his sword. Rachel saw Vincent chuckle softly and Ciel beamed. It was then that her son caught sight of her standing in the doorway.

"Look out prince. The wicked witch is here to save the dragon." Ciel finished the sentence with a soft laugh. Harrison whirled around to face her. Vincent looked around him before spotting the top of a witches' hat peaking out of the dress up box. He scooped it up and passed it to his wife. Rachel felt a smile stretch across her face. "Wicked witch huh?" The four spent the next couple of hours messing around and enjoying themselves. The sound of laughing echoed in the otherwise empty manor.

 **Harrison age: 9**

 **Ciel age: 8**

Harrison knew that Ciel suffered from asthma, which was why he made sure his friend never overexerted himself. So when Harrison heard a pained wailing coming from in the gardens he made Ciel wait while he ran off to find what it was.

Harrison hadn't known what he'd expected to find. Maybe a wild animal of some sort, he definitely hadn't expected to find a puppy with an injured leg. The puppy's coat was dirty and mattered. Soft brown eyes looked up into Harrison's emerald green and Harrison felt his heart melting.

He couldn't just leave the poor thing here. He gently scooped it up and laughed softly when it licked his cheek. Despite the dirt in the puppy's coat the fur was soft. He made his way back to Ciel and his friend's eyes widened when they saw the puppy Harrison cradled to his chest.

"Hey Ci, look what I found. What should we call him?" Ciel looked at him in disbelief "We can't name it, we don't even know if we can keep him yet." Harrison pouted and gave Ciel his best puppy eyes. He knew that Ciel wouldn't say no to him when he pulled this face.

Ciel sighed. "Fine, I'll ask mother if we can keep him." Harrison cheered. He patted the puppy's head "You hear that boy, we get to keep you." He looked up at Ciel "So what are you going to call him?" Ciel frowned slightly 'Why don't you name him, you were the one who found him after all." "But I want you to name him, you're way better than me when it comes to naming stuff."

Ciel sighed in defeat. "How about Sebastian?" He suggested, Harrison looked at the dog in his arms. "Sebastian? I like it." Harry gave Ciel a wide smile, one that the blue haired boy easily returned. "Then it's settled, you're new name is Sebastian." The puppy gave a happy yip and once again licked Harrison's cheek. (1)

 **Line-break**

 **Harrison age: 10**

 **Ciel age: 9**

The two boys sat in the middle of a field not far from the Phantomhive manor. The grass was a vibrant green and patches of wild flowers were scattered around. Sebastian, who was nearly full grown and well cared for, lay on the grass a short distance away. According to Ciel's father the dog was a Newfoundland with a hint of another breed. Harrison didn't care what breed Sebastian was, the dog was a gentle giant and a good friend.

Harrison tore his thoughts from the dog and focused on his best, and only, friend. The tension was so thick in the air that one would be able to cut it with a knife."You said you had something to show me?" Ciel's voice was curious but held a hint of nervousness.

Harrison took a deep breath, he needed to do this. He knew he was breaking one of the most important rules his parents set for him but if he knew this was the right thing to do. He reached forward and picked a bud of a wildflower that had yet to bloom.

He held the bud in one hand before placing his other hand over the top of it. He looked up at Ciel only to find his friend watching him closely. Their eyes met and Harrison relaxed. This was Ciel, if he couldn't trust him then he couldn't trust anybody.

Harrison closed his eyes, focusing on the bud cupped in his hands. When he knew it worked he opened his eyes and gestured for Ciel to hold out one of his hands. After a second of hesitation Harrison placed what had previously been a bud in his best friend's hand.

Ciel stared at the flower in wonder, his blue eyes shining. In his hand sat what looked like a large primrose. It was a fiery red colour that faded into a sunset orange. Even as Ciel watched the colours shifted into an ocean blue then into a midnight black.

Ciel laughed and Harrison relaxed fully. "Har, this is beautiful, I love it." Ciel lunged forward, hugging Harrison tightly. Harrison smiled and hugged his friend tightly. In that one moment it felt like everything was perfect.

Neither boy was aware of the man from the town watching them, his eyes vicious and his smile victorious. He couldn't wait till he told everyone else that they'd been right. The boy was a witch and he was going to burn.

 **Line-break**

 **Harrison's age: 11**

 **Ciel's age: 10**

They were hiding in the bushes of the gardens. Ciel clutched Harrison's arm tightly, as if he was scared his friend would run away and leave him behind. Harrison was tense; he couldn't believe this was happening. It was all his fault.

An angry mob stood outside of the Phantomhive manor. Some held pitchforks, others held flaming torches and they all wanted the same thing; Harrison's head on a platter. They were shouting and yelling, threatening to burn down the manor if Harrison didn't come out.

He could see his parents at the front of the mob, they were chained and shackled. The mob threatened to kill them as well.

And in that instant Harrison knew what he had to do.

He looked down at his best friend. "Ci-" Ciel cut him of "N-no. Harrison you can't go out there. They'll k-kill you." The grip on his arm tightened and Harrison saw tears welling up in Ciel's eyes. Using his free hand Harrison cupped Ciel's face and made his friend look at him. "Ci. I don't have a choice. If I don't go they'll hurt you and your family to get to me."

Ciel furiously shook his head, tears spilling out and pouring down his cheeks. "I can't lose you Harrison. I can't." Harrison felt tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. If he was going to die tonight he wanted to go with his head held high. He embraced his friend tightly "I'm so sorry Ci."

There was a rustling of leaves nearby and a soft bark. He'd sent Sebastian of to get Ciel's parents a while ago. It seemed that they had arrived.

Slowly Harrison leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Ciel's soft lips. It only lasted a second and it was nothing more than a light touch of their lips but it was what Harrison needed to face this.

He looked down at Ciel's shocked blushing face. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't do that."

Vincent and Rachel appeared, they too were crouched down and hiding in the bushes. It was quite strange to see the elegant couple among the bushes. Sebastian came up from behind them and licked Harrison's cheek. Harrison laughed quietly and patted the dogs head.

Ciel had yet to let go of Harrison's arm. "Ci you have to let me go." The boy began to shake, sobs causing his small frame to shudder. Slowly but surely Ciel's grip on Harrison's arm slackened. Harrison passed the crying boy to Rachel who gently cradled her son to her chest.

Rachel looked to be one the verge of tears as she reached a hand out to grab Harrison's left hand. "Thank you for everything." Harrison smiled faintly before nodding. Vincent and Harrison's eyes connected and the two men nodded to each other.

Taking a deep breath Harrison stood and made his way over to the mob. Lily caught sight of him and she began to scream, tears pouring down her cheeks. "No Harrison! You have to run! Run while you still have a chance!" Harrison made sure his mother was looking at him before shaking his head slightly. He would not run from this.

Lily seemed to understand exactly what he meant. She seemed to collapse, sobbing loudly and shaking. His father caught his eye and nodded. Harrison knew what his father was trying to say. _I'm proud of you son._

The mob watched him get closer with victorious faces. Harrison walked with his back straight and his head held high. When he had reached the mob one of the men stepped forward shackles in hand. Harrison stood still as the man chained his hands behind his back. The metal was cold and uncomfortable but Harrison refused to show any signs of discomfort.

Another man stepped forward, this one held a metal collar with a chain. They locked it around his neck and immediately Harrison found it harder to breath. Once the collar had locked into place a cheer went up from the mob. Cries of; "We caught him! We finally got him!" Went up and made Harrison feel sick to his stomach.

His parents were forced to stand on either side of him, the mob surrounding them. A pitchfork poking him in the back made Harrison start walking. His father stood proud beside him, as did his mother.

For a second Harrison entertained the idea of using his power to get them out of this situation. He quickly dismissed the idea. He did not have much control over it and it would probably only make things worse.

It was when they were halfway down the path to the Phantomhive manor that he heard it. "Har! No! You can't go! Please don't leave me!" Harrison froze, shutting his eyes to stop himself from crying. When the mob didn't force him to keep walking he risked a look over his shoulder.

Ciel was struggling to escape his father's grasp, screaming and crying. Ciel managed to free one of his hands and he held it out to where Harrison stood. Fresh tears poured down the blue haired boys face as he begged Harrison not to leave.

It tore up his heart to see Ciel like this. He wouldn't lie, Ciel was precious to him. Which was why he had to do this, he had to keep Ciel safe. Ciel was his best friend, one of the few people Harrison deeply cared for. For a second Harrison let himself imagine what would have happened if the townspeople hadn't found out about his powers. Maybe the flutter in his heart when he thought of Ciel would have become something else?

He felt a pitchfork dig into his back and knew that he didn't have much time. He smiled faintly, trying to tell his friend not to cry, that everything would be alright. With a softly muttered "Sorry Ci" He turned and kept walking.

 **I've always liked the idea that Ciel calls Sebastian (The demon) Sebastian because he had a pet dog called Sebastian. I'm not sure if this is cannon (it probably is) or not but oh well.**

 **Should I continue this? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Over 15 reviews and 90 follows?! Thank you guys so much! I appreciate every review, favourite or follow.**

 **Here's the next chapter of Emeralds and sapphires, hope you enjoy. And for those of you who are curious I won't linger long in the Harry Potter universe, this fic will be focused on the black butler world. Please leave a review!**

 **Warning: This story contains slash (HarrisonXCiel) and will get quite angsty in parts. This chapter contains character death. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Not as fluffy as last chapter.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler.**

Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder where he'd gone wrong. He knew that he'd plenty of mistakes but this one had to be the gravest.

Harry James Potter was dead.

Harry hadn't shown up at Hogwarts but Dumbledore had dismissed the feeling of dread in his stomach. He was sure the boy was fine; he had probably just been delayed. But a week had passed without the boy showing up and when he had gone to 4 Pivet drive he had quite literally witnessed his years of planning falling apart.

He should have listened to Minerva but alas it was too late now.

But they still needed a hero to defeat Voldemort. So Dumbledore mentally repeated the mantra 'it's all for the greater good' over and over again as he prepared the summoning ritual. The ritual was quite specific. It would only summon a version of Harry that had magic, was the same age as the Harry who had died, was male and was on the brink of death.

In Dumbledore's mind it seemed to justify summoning the child from his home universe if he was about to die. After all he was saving a child and giving him another chance at life

The child's appearance didn't matter; Dumbledore wasn't against using dark magic to alter the child's face or body so that it matched Harry's perfectly. He was also prepared to wipe the child's memories and implant new ones so it would be like Harry never died. Quite an ingenious plan if he did say so himself.

Finishing the final stroke on the runic circle Dumbledore put the bottle of unicorn blood, which he had used to paint the runes onto the floor of the dungeon, back on the shelf.

The scent of burning herbs wafted through the air as Dumbledore sliced his palm open with a ritual knife. Holding his hand out over the runic circle he allowed a couple of drops of blood to splatter onto the circle as he started to chant.

 **Line-Break**

Harrison remained silent as they roughly bound him to the stake. Bundles of straw and sticks were piled up at his feet. The ropes were tight enough to cut off his circulation and rubbed at his skin painfully. Yet he refused to show any signs of discomfort or pain.

To either side of him his parents were in the same situation as him. His mother was no longer crying and instead glared defiantly at the crowd that had gathered in the centre of town to watch them burn. Harrison could see his father trying to escape the ropes but they all knew it was futile.

Harrison's breath caught painfully when he saw a priest approaching with a flaming torch.

Suddenly the reality of the situation hit him.

He had to get out; he had to save his parents. He'd already accepted his death but he wouldn't allow his parents to die as well.

The sound of the priests footsteps against the cobblestones almost seemed to mock him. He started to thrash against his binds, ignoring the way the ropes bit into his skin.

The priest approached his father first and Harrison was horrified to see the way his father slumped in defeat. All his life his father had been this courageous man, facing all his problems with his head held high and his eyes shining with determination. He'd been Harrison's role model and to see him look so defeated was jarring.

His father knew he was going to die and there was nothing Harrison could do to stop it.

Against his will tears streamed down Harrison's face as the priest bent down and lit the bundles at his father's feet. The fire spread quickly and soon engulfed James.

The sound of his father's screams seared themselves into his memory. It was a tortured and inhuman sound, and Harrison wanted nothing more than to block his ears or turn away but he was unable to do either.

The smell of burning flesh filled his nose and he had to swallow back bile. He felt numb, as if none of this was real. This couldn't be happening. He must be having a nightmare. Any second now he'd wake up and find out none of this was real.

It wasn't real

It wasn't real

It wasn't real

Itwasn'trealitwasn'trealthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningnononono

But he didn't wake. This was real, this was happening.

Harrison screamed and cried and thrashed yet it did nothing. He was unable to look away from his dying father but he could hear the pained whimpers and cries his mother made. The priest turned to his mother with a vicious gleam in his eyes and Harrison knew what was about to happen.

On that night Harrison was forced to watch his parent's burn.

 **Line-break**

Dumbledore let out a cry of victory when he felt the runic circle activate. It had needed a lot of magic to fuel it, and it would take him a while to recover, but he felt that it had been the right thing to do. The boy appeared in the middle of the runic circle and slumped to the floor unconscious.

Once he'd deactivated the runic circle he carefully approached the boy, his hand resting on his wand just in case the boy woke. He was shocked to find that most of the boy's clothes had been burnt badly and now resembled rags that barely covered him.

The boy's skin was blistered and seared. The sight made him feel nauseous and he quickly set about healing the boy well making sure he stayed unconscious.

It took two full hours to heal the boy's extensive injuries, most of which were second or third degree burns.

After drinking and energy restoration potion, to replenish the magic he'd used when healing and summoning the boy, he started on altering the child appearance. The boy's looks were similar to Harry's but they were more fine and aristocratic. A couple of spells fixed that up in an instant.

He also made the boy's hair a couple of shades darker while making his eye colour lighter. After that he erased the boy's scars, including the ones caused by his burns, before adding the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

After a few more minor adjustments a mirror image of Harry Potter lay before him. The boy had remained unconscious through the whole procedure but Dumbledore needed him to be awake to replace his memories.

He cast a rennervate quickly followed by an incarcerous. Ropes sprung from his wand and securely bound the boy. Said boy woke slowly but strangely enough he didn't struggle nor did he speak. He just lay their limply, his eyes blank and his posture defeated.

Dumbledore set to work quickly, making eye contact with the boy and entering his mind. He scanned the boy's memories, wincing when he saw the demise of the child's parents, before casting obliviate after obliviate.

When he was finished the boy was nothing more than an empty husk.

He didn't see a point in the ropes anymore since the boy was to brain dead to do anything, so he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The boy didn't even respond to his sudden freedom and if Dumbledore wasn't mistaken he was even drooling slightly.

He reached into his pocket, which had an extension charm on it, and pulled out a wooden rectangular box that held the vials with Harry's memories. He careful pulled each memory from their vials and placed them into the boy's mind.

But since Harry Potter passed away years ago he had to make up two years worth of memories to put into the boys head. It took him a while but he managed to create some satisfactory memories. They all followed the bland routine of chores, school, cooking, more chores, and bed. Which is what Harry had had to live through.

After that he quickly checked the boy's magical core, finding it more diverse and untamed then Harry's. It was quite a surprise to find out the boy had the potential to become both a parselmouth and a metamorphmagus.

He bound the boy's magical core till it roughly resembled Harry's and locked away most of his abilities. The boy's core fought back and struggled against the binds but didn't stand a chance against Dumbledore's powerful magic.

And with that Harrison Damon Potter knew no more. In his place lay Harry James Potter, soon to be saviour of the wizarding world.

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short, I promise the next one will be longer (Hopefully)**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
